Unknown Past
by Amn1011
Summary: I was born into slavery, deprived of any right, of any faith. Until one day, everything changed. This is a story about the connection between Adewale and Achilies. How were their lives connected? And what is Achilies' past like?


Prologue:

I was born into slavery, deprived of any right, of any faith. I was sold and traded for labor, forced to watch the suffering, treated like a beast. With no future ahead of me, I forged my own, and I knew that blood would be the price. I never looked back as I ran away that day, never wanted to, never had to, until now. My name is Adéwalé, I'm an Assassin, and this is my story.

(Achilles)

No one knew my past. No one bothered to ask either. As I sit here in my home, reading what I considered a great novel, I was interrupted by a loud knock at my door. With some effort, I stood from my chair and began walking down the stairs. As I was almost to the door, another knock sounded. Shaking my head at the impatience, I then opened the door.

"What?" I said as I stared him down. My eyes fixated on this young man who looked to be Native American, but i could care less at this point, I just wanted to get back to my book.

"Um...I...I was told you could train me," he shyly answered.

I looked at him and said straightforwardly, "No" as I closed the door on this shy young boy.

As I began to walk towards the stairs, I heard him knock again. Annoyed, I called out, "Go away!"

The boy answered back shouting, "I'm not leaving"

In my head I thought, _Well, I am_ as I ascended back up the stairs. "He will leave soon enough" I muttered to myself.

As I sat in my chair facing the fire place, I began to reflect on years past.

(Adewale)

Sitting at a table, I was carefully watching those around me. I was looking off to my left when someone surprised me by sitting at the table in front of me. I stared skeptically at him, not sure what to expect.

"Beautiful night out..." He began.

My eyes darted from him back to the left as I said, "Sure is."

He placed his drink down and held his hand out to me as he said, "Captain Edward Kenway, but just call me Edward. No need for the formality. Besides, I still got to find a new ship.."

My eyes focused on him, "What happened?"

He casually answered, "Ran into a little trouble a few weeks ago, got it damaged beyond repair."

Seeing this opportunity for a new start, I said,"Well, I know of a ship that just might do the trick for ya. Though it depends on how much you'd want for it."

I could see he was pondering, so I took the opportunity to quickly add, "I could help ya get it"

He looked at me quickly as i shyly continued, "...if ya want."

He smiled a sideways smile as he gave a little chuckle, "You got yerself a deal"

I smiled back as we stood and shook hands. I led the way so as to show him the ship I had seen earlier that day. As we were walking he spoke up once more, "So I never did catch your name."

I looked down as I said, "You can call me Adéwalé. I am from Trinidad."

"Well, what brought you here?" Edward questioned.

I paused slightly before answering, "I came looking for a better life, a new start."

Edward smiled as he patted me on the shoulder, "How would you like to join me and my crew on the adventures of the sea?"

I faced him and said, "I would like to...more than anything."

We finally came up on the ship that the man was selling. I pointed to the ship, "It's a beauty. I've tested it out and it flows nicely."

"Well, you are right about that." He turns to the man selling the boat and said, "I'll take it."

I smile as I face this boat._ "Well, this is my new life! Adventure here I come!"_ I thought

Once on the boat, Edward calls out to me, "So, what should we name it?"

I pondered for a moment before responding, "Jackdaw."

With a confused look, Edward questioned, "Why Jackdaw?"

Pausing, thinking of the right words to say, I finally responded, "It's short for Jack Dawson. He was a great friend. He...made it possible for me to have a new life. You would have liked him. He had quite a sense of humor. He is passed now, but I will always remember his great kindness. His name represents freedom to me."

Edward nodded, "I like it."

We chuckled as the rest of Edwards crew climbed aboard. He introduced me to every man and they welcomed me with open arms. For the first time, I felt accepted, no matter what my color. I felt like this is where I would belong.

**Please give me your thoughts! I'd love to hear what you have to say! Review!**


End file.
